Talk:Eldritch Dragon
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''Xbox *602,247 HP at BR 131 on XBOX - Merthos 17:59, 7 June 2009 (UTC) *between 601K and 608K at BR 98 on XBOX --Bixente 14:26, 10 June 2009 (UTC) *<598,316 HP at BR 114 on XBOX 360. * 607,662 HP at BR 113 - Merthos 17:43, 11 March 2009 (UTC) * >565,545 HP at BR 107. Not including Caedmon's finishing Heaven's Door because that did around 200,000 damage. --Brokendwarf 13:24, November 24, 2011 (UTC) * 614,026 HP at BR 118 - 5 Rounds -WolfofShadows 00:28, March 1, 2012 (UTC) PC * ~592,339 HP at BR51, last hit 18,041. Bilqis 03:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) * 603,555 HP at BR69, PC. Got Witch's Seal, is it a guaranteed drop? I wouldn't even dare think of reloading and trying that again to verify, it took me countless tries and bitter tears of anguish as is. Lancelot1 03:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC) * Looks like it had ~650k at BR 113 (PC). Editing the page to reflect that. * ~507,000 HP at BR 75 (PC) Owq 15:49, 18 April 2009 (UTC) * <662,180 HP at BR 87 (PC version) Poophed 23:41, 24 March 2009 (UTC) * PC version : Hp looked like 600k at BR 93.Interesting part is, it dropped a Witch's Seal - Arajuk 20:00, 30 March 2009 (UTC) * ~595,000 HP (594,283 - 596,209) at BR 102 - Sor'Kal 07:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) * 610,000HP at BR 78. --Darrmok (talk) 20:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hard * 584 707/596 401/608 329HP. Not dependent on BR. Zephyr 04:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- I need a confirmation on something. Does it block off the rare monster spawning for all of Fornstrand, or just the map area it's in? I still managed to spawn Blob so I'm thinking just the area it's in. --Brokendwarf (talk) 00:41, January 29, 2014 (UTC) : It should only be in the area it spawns in. Zephyr (talk) 01:37, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Confirmed Nightingale spawn. So it's just the map area it's in. --Brokendwarf (talk) 02:17, January 29, 2014 (UTC) * PC version. Can't find this. The six bases have all appeared (and been cleared) but this dragon has not appeared at the location suggested. Have visited Fornstrand (Realm of the Sea Monster) a number of times but to no avail. Any clues? ** Cant say for sure, I can see it thats for sure but try doing the "Catch the Runaway" and see if its there again? Stigee 20:47, 13 April 2009 (UTC) *** PC version, BR56. Can't find this too. Just before Holy Plains. Perhaps there are other spawn conditions? The task does not appear in guild. Owq 06:15, 14 April 2009 (UTC) *** Found it! You need to get the Eye of the Dragon by completing task 45. Easy! Owq 06:59, 14 April 2009 (UTC) *** Thanks Owq. Just confirmed that getting the Eye of the Dragon is what triggers this spawn on the PC. HP was 614,150 at BR 102. Kadven 10:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) on BR65 u have no chance man :) To the person above ^: BR67, I got him flashing red, and about 15 rounds of intensive healing later (after about 560k hp total damage), with all unions alive, ready to unleash all hell.. my power went out. I wanted to scream and break something, but my monitor's too pretty :(. Also, Owq, you must've made a mistake in your calculations, because I'm 100% positive I got him to at least 490k hp twice, and I'm lower BR than you, on the PC. It's not possible for mobs to have less BR at a higher rank (on normal mode), right? Lancelot1 01:10, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Took him out at BR31 (PC version), 4:4:4:3:3 union size, frapsed it so maybe I will add a link to the footage next week, with the exception of Torgal everyone was alive and kicking and therefore got stat increases from the fight. I beat him once before (with Namul Niram on 1st turn) but there were 2-3 unions dead so I restarted. In the 2nd battle no summon showed up at all... . Confirming that Eldritch Dragon does appear right after obtaining Irina and before going to the next congress. 04:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I found him in Fornstrand without the Eye of the Dragon. BR 79 and I still didn't unlocked Undelwalt. I'm playing on the PC Version. -- 17:53, 19 May 2009 (UTC) He isn't using breath/wail attacks after every round. It's also worth mentioning that he can use a breath as a normal attack against a deadlocked union Confirming that Eldritch Dragon does appear right after obtaining Irina and before going to the next congress W/O Eye of Dragon. Geish Esbat 21:54, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Lower his moral to less than 2/3 ,this will ensures that he does not use the breath on the other end of the turn,also if you use moves like paralyze gas and paralyze him he will not be able to use any breaths during deadlocks and the end of the turn. Have cyclops summom out to keep him busy while healing your guys .Good Luck (xbox)It doesn't work using the cyclops because he is able to aim his second breath attack even if in deadlock (or not deadlocked at all). Such a crap battle, talk about taking the games rules(which make the game hard enough at this point) and throwing them out the window. I lost just before killing him too. Is it just me or is the Holy Servant so much easier to kill? morale doesn't matter! I'm at BR 105 5:5:4:4 union size. Morale didn't seem to matter, i was over 2/3 and that didn't stop him from using whiteout, darkbreath (which lowered morale) then vulcanbreath thus wiping out my entire party. I had full health at the beginning of the turn so i had no options to heal. To make matters worse the dragon was nearly dead and this has happened two tries in a row. I'm giving up on this guy cuz it's not worth breaking a controller, your pretty much at the mercy of the game on this one! :Like all multi-deadlock-able mobs with area attacks: avoid the multi-deadlock and thus the multiple attacks. Engage with only one union and keep the rest away. Takes longer but is much saver. - Merthos 07:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Correct. After stopping to send all my Unions in Multideadlock i killed him on my "first" try. 5-5-4-4 BR 51 with a bit of Bai Ze grinding. 11:01, March 21, 2017 (UTC) On the PC: Pretty much right that morale really doesn't matter for this guy. It does prevent him from using an end-of-turn breath if yours is over 2/3, but he didn't Desperate Wail when my morale bar was full at one point (Let me dish out some diabolically sick damage on the next turn there :D) At any rate, finished this guy on my first try at BR 78 on normal, 5 unions of 4 4 4 3 3; Rush, Duke of Ghor, Irina, David and Torgal as leaders. Went in with all unions in first turn like I generally do with low morale starts, got the morale bar full in my favor by the end of the first round. Rush's Omnistrike and Torgal's Lugh's Revenge procced on the 3rd turn, Ghor's Bel'kwinith's Fury and David's Ex Machina on the 4th turn, got him flashing on the 4th turn even before using the Remnant Arts. Once he started flashing, he chained AoE moves like a leaky faucet: Darkbreath, Vulcanbreath, Whiteout, Blackout on the deadlocked moves + end of turn. End of turn breath probably procs cuz the first few AoE moves he did wiped out like 3 of my unions, coupled with Whiteout's and Blackout's natural morale gain, made my morale drop all the way down to nearly zilch. Still, managed to revive my unions, keeping one deadlocked on him and healing while the other went around reviving; he's quite susceptible to paralysis so I prevented him from using his Breaths alot towards the end; Whiteout and Blackout aren't really that painful in comparison. Pounded on him a bit more and he died, from Pagus poking him with the Ama-Gi (hitting for 2k dmg) of all things, major anti-climax, but at least he died, right? - Zeyxr Immortal 12:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Witches Seal not guaranteed drop on 360 just did this guy twice in a row and no Witch's Seal. Thinking this may be timing related, I'm pre-base. Will try again later. At any rate, its not a 100% drop rate or might be once some story progression target is hit. : He doesn't drop the item on the X360 version since Dual Snowpetal doesn't exist there. Zephyr135 23:07, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Nothing difficult imho, u just need a good strategy and with a little bit of luck u can take 'im down fast. Did it at BR 52, not sure about his HP, the fight took 3 turns... Well, he never used any of his breath, cause he was silenced and paralysed every turn by first/second union, no predation also. So, just paralyse/silence him, get u'r morale to the max and he's nothing special))) On the second round got him with Rush's Omnistrike (~90.000HP), Torgal's Lugh and Caedmon combat art (~150.000HP), and Irina's Snowpetal (~90.000HP). Third turn ended after first Rush's attack))) -- 06:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC)